Project Summary By serving as a dedicated NCORP, the Colorado Cancer Research Program (CCRP) seeks to advance cancer research for patients, local communities, healthcare providers and hospitals in the Western mountain state region. The goal is to provide and maintain access to NCI research and trials focused on cancer control (CC), cancer prevention (CP), cancer disparities, cancer care delivery (CCDR), as well as provide access to NCTN treatment and imaging trials. In the next funding cycle, CCRP has developed strategic partnerships with regionally focused mid-sized Healthcare systems whose organizations have a common ethos of patient- centered high value care and a shared commitment to implementing NCI trials in the community setting. The consortium is diverse in its membership, not only from a regional perspective, but also in regards to the make- up of its providers of healthcare services, ranging from Healthcare Systems, to Independent Hospitals, to private practice physician offices. This diversity of recruitment sites will allow for broader participation in NCORP projects, so as to achieve CCRP?s main goal of providing patients and communities within its catchment area, the opportunity to participate in and potentially benefit from the innovative and scientifically rigorous research projects of the NCI.